


Mark/Hugh

by china_shop



Category: Canadian Actor RPF, due South
Genre: Crack, Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, aren't you Mark Smithbauer, the hockey player? Lemme buy you a drink. Christ, but this boat's got the weirdest collection of passengers I ever saw. I'm Hugh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark/Hugh

Mark's sitting in the bar, watching light glint off the row of glasses on the shelf in front of him. Watching his own reflection. Maybe feeling a little glum.

Next thing he knows, a scruffy looking guy sits down next to him and puts his hand on Mark's arm. "Hey, aren't you Mark Smithbauer, the hockey player? Lemme buy you a drink. Christ, but this boat's got the weirdest collection of passengers I ever saw. I'm Hugh."

"Hi," says Mark, pushing his empty glass away, and looking Hugh up and down. He looks vaguely familiar. "Mark. Aren't you the guy who—"

"Yeah," says Hugh, nodding enthusiastically, "the Headstones. That's me. Or HDRC — that's my new band."

"No, I mean, aren't you the guy who was hanging around with Ray Kowalski?" Mark tries to put some space between them, but Hugh's apparently a pretty friendly guy, though he looks a little pissed now.

"You mean Callum," he says firmly.

"Ben's ex-partner," says Mark, trying to figure out if they're talking about the same person.

"Whatever." Hugh shrugs, and gestures to the bartender for a scotch. "What're you having?"

"Whiskey," says Mark. "You know Ben and Ray are in the cafe downstairs right now. They're looking pretty friendly, too." He says it mildly, not wanting to imply anything if the guy doesn't know Ben that well. But Hugh's raised eyebrow indicates he's well with the program.

He's quiet a minute, then he shrugs again. "They're free agents, right? No strings, that's what we always said." He looks at Mark again, and now there's a light in his eye. Something like a challenge. "So, you got plans this evening?"

Mark meets his gaze and holds it, feeling his stomach tighten. "What did you have in mind?"

Without looking away, Hugh takes a mouthful of scotch, swallows and grins sharply. "Well, the one thing this damned boat _doesn't_ have is a hockey rink, but there's always shufflepuck on the B Deck."

Mark grins. "Yeah? Shufflepuck, eh?"

"Yeah." Hugh lifts his chin. "Bet I could give you a run for your money."

"You're on." Mark drains his glass and slams it on the bar. "Loser buys dinner."

Hugh claps him on the shoulder, his hand lingering there, warm through Mark's shirt. "Deal."

   
* * *

   
Out on deck it becomes obvious that Hugh's pretty drunk. In the bar he was just — loose. He was like Mark gets after a good game, edgy and twice his natural size, friends with the world. On deck, he's _weaving_ even before they hit the shuffleboard. Mark grabs his shoulder before he brains himself on a lifeboat, and gives him a gentle shove toward the railing.

"Watch it," Hugh growls, as though Mark is trying to start something.

"Hey, just saving your bacon, right?" says Mark gesturing behind him at the protruding lifeboat, but Hugh's beyond explanations. A second later, he seems to've forgotten his brief aggression, too. His eyes focus on Mark's mouth.

"You want to shufflepuck or not?" says Mark, in two minds about this whole thing. He hardly knows Hugh, who's drunk, and more than that, who seems — changeable. Sort of moody. What if they kiss and then Hugh punches Mark's lights out? Mark's not in the mood for that kind of shit. Mark wants to feel _good_ tonight.

But Hugh's fisting Mark's shirt and pulling him closer, and Mark thinks, "Well, one kiss can't hurt, eh?" and goes with it. He wants to, after all, and he's fucked if he's going to chicken out 'cause he's _scared_. So he gives it everything.

They stagger back a couple of steps, until Hugh's back is to the railing, and Hugh pulls Mark hard against him, wraps his arms around him, and goes to town. He tastes of scotch and cigarettes. Mark's dizzy just from trying to keep up. When Hugh starts humping him, Mark pulls away and looks around — not to escape, no, he's long since abandoned that idea, but just to check no one's looking. No one important. The thought gives him chills — Ben seeing him like this, easy and dirty. He turns back to Hugh. "Not here," he says.

At that, Hugh looks around, too, maybe thinking the same thing. "Not here," he agrees. "Where?"


End file.
